


Story Challenge TonyxPeter

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay Love, M/M, Makeouts, Tony being himself, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the little mini storys I did for the favorite pairing challenge. This is a little story about Tony Stark and Peter Parker. Relaxing out in the city together, well more of messing around while on patrol. Heros need to have fun to. TonyxPeter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Challenge TonyxPeter

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write my favorite pairings in small oneshots. If you don't agree with the pairings then to bad, write a challenge of your favorites. I hope y'all enjoy all the little storys, I worked hard on them. I was super nervous to even post this but thank you Eliza and Lauren for telling me I should. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their creators.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter pulled back from the kiss and smiled up at the armored hero who's arms where wrapped tightly around his waist. "You really sure you don't care if someone see's you kissing me?" He asked softly, his hand resting over the arc reactor that glowed under his palm.

"Peter Parker, you worry more than anyone I have ever met." Tony teased, smirking down at the red and blue hero.

"That's Spider-Man when we are on patrol." Peter said and pushed the older male playfully. Reaching up he pulled his mask back down and stepped back, looking over the roofs edge before looking back at him. "As much as I enjoy making out with you I think we should keep patrolling." He said and with that flipped back and felt the wind rush past him as he fell, twisting in the air he shot a web at another building and swung himself up high before gracefully flipping again. Tony Stark smiled as he watched his lover and before the younger male got to far ahead he let his faceplate fall back into place, jumping off the roof and flying after him. His red and gold armor shining brightly in the sun light as he picked up speed, catching up to Spider-Man without any effect.

"You sure are sexy when you flip around like that." Ironman called, smirking behind his mask when his boyfriend nearly swung into a flag pole.

"T-Tony! Can't you ever act proper when we are on patrol?" Peter yelled, blushing dark knowing people walking on the street bellow heard the armored hero's comment. "Fly higher!" He added before Tony could say something worse.

"Act proper? Where's the fun in that babe?" Tony asked, smiling when the younger turned around and started to swing backwards so he could see him. "That's impressive." He called and flew closer.

"Thank you, and stop teasing me." Peter complained, using his spider sense to help him not smack into the side of a building. 'Hope they fixed the window I broke last week.' He thought and then watched Tony for a moment before smirking. "You fly pretty good but how good are you at tag?"

"Tag?" Tony blinked in surprise as Peter let go of the web and dropped, making him have to put his hands in front of himself, using his flight stabilizers to slow himself down before he turned around. Smirking he flew after Peter and made a sharp turn around a corner, only to stop again when he lost sight of him. He hovered there for a few moments as he looked around, glancing down he flew lower to the street. "Anyone seen Spider-Man?" He called, a few people waved and snapped pictures. A man pointed down the next street and Tony gave him a thumbs up then took off. Smirking when he caught sight of the red and blue web slinger.

"Well he caught up fast." Spider-Man laughed and then swung faster, firing a long strand of web at a flag pole and using it to swing himself up high into the air. Tony picked up speed and Peter gracefully twisted himself and free fell just before the armored male could grab him. "Aw so close!" Peter teased and went around another building, dropping into a ally and smirking as Tony flew over his hiding spot. The two kept this up for about ten minutes, enjoying the time to mess around and not having to worry about the city being under attack or fighting some nut case super villain. Peter was swinging past the Bugle, not sure where his boyfriend was but stopping to check. He used another flag poll to lunch himself up high and let himself free fall again, the young hero suddenly yelped in surprise when he was caught.

"Got ya." Ironman said and held the younger male bridle style in his arms, pulling him close before flying in the direction of the Avengers mansion. "So do I get a reward for catching you?" He asked, smirking as he looked at the small male in his arms. Peter blushed and wrapped a arm around his neck, watching the city bellow for a moment before looking to the glowing white eyes.

"What are you wanting? I can't really kiss you through a helmet." Peter laughed, enjoying the feeling of being safe in his lovers arms.

"Hmm let me think on that one." Tony said and within a few minutes they arrived at the mansion. Landing on a balcony that lead to their room he walked inside, setting Peter down and then stepping back. The armored suit opened up and Stark stepped out, stretching and watching the suit fold up till it was in the shape of a briefcase. Tony reached out and grabbed Peter's wrist, yanking him into his chest and pulling off his mask. "For my reward…I want you." Tony breathed, smirking as the younger male blushed and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You already have me." Peter replied and gazed up at him, closing his eyes as the older male kissed him passionately and letting Tony push him down onto the bed.

"Damn right I do, now lets get you out of that suit." Tony purred and captured the younger males mouth again, smiling into the kiss when Peter's hand found his own and interlocked their fingers.

O0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note:**

> As I said it took me forever to post this, I'm a nervous person when it comes to my writing TT_TT always have been. Lauren actually pushed submit for me. Thank you to my friends who always support me! Hope I got all my typos...I ALWAYS WRITE AT NIGHT GAH!


End file.
